


Some Other Firsts

by LaserquestLove



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserquestLove/pseuds/LaserquestLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of obvious firsts ... first kiss, first date, etc. But there's also some other firsts in between the big ones like first realization, first dance, first doubt. This is about some of the other firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Other Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was just me being weird saying I didn't want to be like everyone else. Also sorry it's a little late, but editting is annoying and timely as you all know.

The First Time She Realized It

* * *

Peggy was a little startled when she realized what she had done. She took a step back and watching Angie laugh in horror.

“I am so sorry.” Peggy said, “I didn’t mean to kiss you I'm really tired and I just ...”

Angie laughed a little more at that. It isn’t every day your room mate comes home from work so tired she says “Sorry I’m home late” and kisses you. She managed to get herself in order before Peggy could apologize and shushed her.

“It’s fine. It really is.” Angie smiled.

“It won’t happen again.”

“Are you sure about that?” Angie left her with a knowing smirk as she walked off.

That’s when Peggy realized it.

* * *

First Time Dancing

* * *

Peggy snatched Angie onto the dance floor and covered her mouth with a hand. Peggy led her quickly into an easy waltz and they melted into the crowd on the dance floor. Her eyes stayed intently set on Angie’s to keep her from protesting for a couple of strides more. Only then did her hand fall away.

“I’m not Peggy Carter.” She said quietly, “My name is Roseanne if anyone asks. I’m not going to ask why you’re here because I’m sure your friends invited you but there’s someone here that is very dangerous and it's my job to handle them.”

Angie watched Peggy’s face with a sort of wonder. She always knew Peggy did cool spy stuff, but it was oddly exhilarating to watch her in action. Her eyes were climbing across the walls and scanning the crowd.

“Can I kiss you?”

“What?” Peggy focused back on Angie with some confusion.

Angie took their step backwards to pull away from Peggy a little bit. She was enjoying the protective grip Peggy had on her, but it was starting to hurt.

“I just felt the urge, English.” Angie smiled, “Seeing you all spied up …”

Peggy blushed briefly, “I … I have a job to do.”

“Yes, of course. Sorry.” Angie straightened herself up and took control of the dance so Peggy could continue to watch the sea of people dancing around them, “This is our first dance, you know?”

Peggy kept her face as straight as possible, “I wish it wasn’t.”

“I don’t.”

* * *

First Time She Took Care of Her When She Was Sick

* * *

“Stay in bed.” Peggy pointed a finger at Angie firmly.

“It’d be better if you were in it too.” Angie pouted.

Peggy rolled her eyes. She brought over possibly the biggest bowl of soup she had ever made in her life and slipped the tray onto Angie’s lap.

“I can’t do that, darling.” Peggy kissed her on the forehead softly.

“We could be sick together, though.” She offered.

Angie started to pull Peggy back in for a kiss, but Peggy was having none of that. She coiled away and started to walk back towards the door.

“Peggy no … “ Angie whined, “I’m not eating any of this unless you stay.”

Peggy’s nose crinkled in anger, “Angie, you’re acting like a child.”

“Then come play with me.”

“Absolutely not.”

They stared each other down for a minute here. Angie had her arms crossed in the bed as she glared at Peggy. Peggy didn’t want to call off work just to sit around and watch Angie sniffle and flirt with her underneath layers of blankets.

Or … maybe that was exactly what she wanted to do.

“Fine.” She grumbled.

Oh, but she couldn’t keep that smile off her face.

* * *

First Time She Doubted It

* * *

Angie was flirty and Angie was touchy and Angie loved her in all the right ways, but Peggy had to be in the mood. Right now she was absolutely not in the mood. Angie had been pestering ever since she got home. Normally she would love the attention. On any other day she would eat it up, but this was a little too much when she had this much work.

“Angie, darling.” Peggy started.

“Oh, I know exactly where that statement is going.” Angie sighed.

“Do I say that a lot?”

Peggy leaned back in the chair. Two hands were calmly stroking Peggy’s shoulders. It was almost dinner time, but neither of them were hungry and both of them were a little on edge.

“You say it all the time. ‘Angie, darling, I’m working.’ or ‘Angie, darling, not here.’ … "

Peggy scrunched her eyes up in anger. Anger directed at herself mostly. She shrugged Angie’s hands off.

“Maybe this isn’t working.” Peggy said softly, “I can’t give you what you need.”

Angie snorted. Literally snorted out loud.

“Do you even hear yourself?” She laughed.

“I really don’t see what’s so funny about this.” 

Angie stopped laughing at that. She swiveled Peggy’s office chair around to face her. With grace like the dancer she was, she slipped right onto Peggy’s lap and threw an arm around the pouting English woman.

“Peggy, darling.” Angie started, “All I need is you.”

“You’re just saying that,” Peggy spoke into Angie’s temptingly close face.

“I’m offended,” Angie put a hand on her chest in a dramatic fashion, “Are you doubting me?”

“I think I’m doubting me.” Peggy admitted.

“Don't.”

Angie kissed her.

* * *

First Time She Knew

* * *

Peggy pulled back from Angie.

She was looking at her with such admiration and amaze. The record they had going was about to end but that wasn’t exactly why she stopped kissing her love. She briefly wondered what people would listen to in the future. If they would have records specifically for kissing. That’s definitely something she could get onboard with.

The couch seemed warm and welcome, like her bed in the morning and she never wanted to leave. Angie was starting to look a little confused as to why they had stopped without so much as a word. Peggy gave her a comforting smile and tucked some hair behind her ear.

“What’s up, dollface?” Angie whispered in that soft low voice that got them into the this situation in the first place.

“I was just thinking.” Peggy started.

She rolled onto her back and pulled Angie against her side to which the waitress happily complied. Eyes were on the ceiling or even shut as they laid together so happily.

“Thinking about us.” Peggy continued.

“Is that what you usually thinking when you’re kissing a girl in the study?” Angie teased.

Peggy chuckled, “No just this time in particular.”

“What about us?”

Peggy grinned, “I just found out somewhere along the way … “

“You’re killing me here, Peggy.” Angie turned her head into Peggy’s shirt, “If you’re about to say you love me, it’s not that much of a surprise.”

“No, you know I love you. I just wanted you to know that I think this is something I want to pursue further.”

“Peggy Carter.” Angie propped herself up with an arm, “Are you asking me to go steady? You’re hilarious.”

“I –“ Peggy stuttered, “Is that wrong?”

“No. It’s kinda cute.” Angie made a silly face, “I just figured we were past it and all.”

“This is for the long-haul.” Peggy stated.

Angie sobered up a bit, “Yeah. Of course it is, English.”


End file.
